You look good in PINK
by ForeverPurple
Summary: Lilly is in Love with Miley.Does Miley feel the same way?May be some sextual content rated M WARNING:SLASH MileyLilly
1. You Look Good In Pink

**A/N:This is a Liley story (Lilly/Miley)So if you don't like it dont read it.No hate comments please!Also sometimes I put know instead of now or the other way around if you find one please tell me so I can fix it.**

_**Discaimer:I dont own hannah montana(or bridge to terabithia sadly)!The only thing I own is the plot and Rosie shes my own OC.**_

**Lillys Pov**

_I see your face,  
I look in your eyes  
What you feel is no surprise  
Everyone needs somethin' to believe in  
Tell me your dreams,I'll tell you mine  
In our hearts we'll look inside,  
And see all the colors of the rainbow,  
I know  
We all want to believe in love  
We all want to believe in something,  
That's bigger than just us  
We all wanna be a part,  
Of the greater picture,  
That's hangin' in our heart(our heart)  
Yeah it's bigger than us_

"Thank you I love you all!!"Hannah said as she waved at her fans and ran backstage.

"That was great Hannah!"I said and hugged her

"Thanks Lola."

_Wow she's so beutiful her eyes,her hair (both as hannah and miley).Her smile and yes her butt.I know what your thinking Mileys my BEST FRIEND!But over the past few months I have developed feeling for her wayyy beyond our friendship.I just wish I knew if she felt the same way.But she probly doesn't Miley is probly as straight as they come and..._

"Lola,Hello didn't you hear me I said the limos here!"Hannah said while waving her hand for me to hurry up.

"Oh yeah sorry."I said and followed Hannah out to the limo.

"Man this wig is SO itchy!"Miley said as she pulled off her wig once we got in the limo.Her head landed back on the seat as her brown curls bounced and drapped her shoulders.

"I know what you meen!"I said and pulled of my bright pink wig reavling my blonde hair with a few streaks of blue and pink.

"I think you look good in pink."Miley said and winked at me.

_Was she just flirting with me???Naaaa,like I said she isnt bi.Well she has never actully said that to me,but still.I think my mind is just playing tricks on me._

"Uhmm...Thanks you look good as a blonde."I said and looked down at my hands.

"So do you."I heard miley mumble under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing."Miley said and asked the driver to drop us off from the back of the house since we had are wigs off.

_Maybe im wrong maybe she does like me.I meen like me,like me.But I guess I may never know.A few minutes later the driver dropped us of from the back entrance of Mileys house._

"So Lilly it's kindu late want to call your mom and ask if you can spend the night?"Miley said and tossed me the phone.

"Sure."I said and dialed my moms phone number.

_After 15 minutes of mom talking about how adorable the new baby was I got to ask her if I could spend the night.She said yes and hung up._

"Yeah bye mom!"I said right after my mom hung up.

"Hung up on you again huh?"Miley said and put a hand on my shoulder.Her touce gave me goosebumps.

"Yep ever since _'Rosie'_ came along thats all my mom and dad talk about.I could say I was pregnant and they'd say alright have fun dear."

"No they wouldn't"

"Yeah they would because they it did yesterday."

"Wow!Wait...You aren't are you?"Miley asked giving me a puzzled look.

"No way!I was just saying that trying to get there attention."

"Hey I bet you could even say your gay and they wouldn't notice."Said Miley and she started laughing

"Mmmmhmmm."I said while looking at my feet.

"Now a basic conversation at my house is,Lilly Rosie just said the cutest luittle thing,or Oh Lilly Rosie spelt some milk will you clean it up?!"I said and sat on the couch trying to forget about Rosie.

"Yea but right know you don't have to worry about her because Rosie isnt here."Said Miley and sat down next to me.I smiled and she smiled back.Are eyes locked.

"Uhmmm yeah well...uhm what do you wanna do?"Miley said breaking are stare.

"Uhmmm I don't care im up for anything."

"Ok then wanna watch a movie?"She said and nervously stood up and walked towards the DVD rack.

"Sure."

"We have UptownGirls,Cat and The Hat,Man on Fire,Hide and Seek."

"Wow.You guys have alot of Dakota Fanning movies."

"Uhh yeah I think my brothers has been buying them he goes from one celebrity to another."

"But dakota is only 13."

"Well he doesn't like her.He's just obssesed with her at the moment.Last week it was AnnaSohia Robb."

"So im guessing you have Bridge to Terabithia?"I asked

"Uhmmm...Yep we do."Miley said and took it out of the case.

_Miley sat down next to me.So close are thighs were touching.It made me want to kiss her but I couldn't not now.Plus we were watching a Disney movie how un-romantic.I watched her eyes as they were glued to the screen considering it was her favorite movie.I watched her push her hair back behind her ear.It was killing me not being able to tell her how I feel.I love her so much!I just wished she loved me back.Miley turned her head to look at me but I turned mine away.Oh great now she probly thinks I was starring at her.I turn around to make it look like I was calm.But then I noticed she was starring at me!Maybe she does like me I meen the thing in the car and now she is starring at me!_

"Why are you watching the end credits?"Miley asked me realizing the movie was over

"I thought you were."

"No thats why I was looking at you.You looked as if you were enjoying them."

"Well maybe I am."

"Sorry just wondering."Miley got up and walked to the kitchen she dropped the bowl of popcorn and bent over to pick it up.

_No Lilly!Stop starring she is gonna turn around and notice.But I can't help it!I meen I love Miley as a person but she has a nice one.It isn't too big or too small it's just right._

"Why are you starring at me?"Miley asked as she put the bowl in the dishwasher

"I don't know."I said and twisted my fingers around.

"Were you...checking me out?"

"Psshhh...No...Why would I wanna check you out...not that you arent pretty...I meen you are your gorgeous..."

"Really?"Miley said looking flattered.

"Well I meen yea but your my best friend,So I think your gorgeous but not in that way."

"Oh."Miley said looking hurt

_Wow.Miley looked upset when I said I didn't like her like that!Now I know she likes me._

"Actully...I do."I said biting my lip

"Do what?"Miley said twirling her hair

"Like you like that."

"Really."Miley said and walked towards me

"Because I feel the same way."She leaned in and...

**A/N:Ohhhh a cliff hanger!!!Hahahahaha!!!Dont worry though ill update really soon probly tommorow or maybe tonight.But any ways I would love some reviews!** **Rember please no flares**


	2. Ill take that as a yes

**A.N:Thanx a Million for all the reviews!!I hope yall like this chapter!**

_**From Last chapter:**_

_"Actully...I do."I said biting my lip_

_"Do what?"Miley said twirling her hair_

_"Like you like that."_

_"Really."Miley said and walked towards me_

_"Because I feel the same way."She leaned in and..._

----------------------------------------------------

**Mileys POV**

All the sudden the door opened and I started to do Lillys hair.Pretending like I wasn't about to kiss her.

"Hey Lilly...Miley why are you attacking Lilly's head?"Jackson said as he walked in from his date.

"Im not attacking Lillys head I was doing her hair."I said and sat down and crossed my arms

"Oh yeah Milez it looks muchhh better now."He said looking at Lilllys hair.

It was all puffy and sticking up from me messing with it.

"It's the new style."I said and started to make my hair look like Lillys.

"Whatever."Jackson said and walked upstairs.

"That was a close one!"I said wiping my forehead.

"Yeah Jackson almost caught us kissing!"Lilly said as she combed her silky hair with her fingers.

"Who said I was gonna kiss you?"I said teasing Lilly.

"Oh..."Lilly said looking upset.

"Lilly chill I was just joking around."I said and tapped her shoulder.

"Oh good."I leaned in to kiss her but Lilly pushed me away.

"Whats wrong?"I said giving Lilly a weird face.

"Nothing.I want to kiss you its just not here,not with your brother and dad upstairs."Lilly said rubbing her shoulder.

"Alright then."I said and grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her up to my room

_I locked the door behind us and leaned in and crashed my lips into Lillys.At that very moment fire works went off,birds sang,bells rang,flowers fell.That spark held tight between the both of us for a long time.Finally we pulled apart._

"Wow."We said at the same time gazing into eachothers eyes.

"That was..."

"Amazing."I finished

"So I guess you are my girlfriend now?"Lilly aked with hopeful eyes.

"Wait I have to ask right."

I picked Lilly up and planted a kiss on her lips and sat her on my bed.I got down on one knee.

"Miley we aren't getting married."Lilly said wondering what I was doing.

"Maybe not today."I said jokingly.

"Lillian Truscott will you be my girlfriend?"

"Im the one who just asked you silly."Lilly said and gave me another kiss.

"Ill take that as a yes."

**A/N:I know this chapter was short but I think its really sweet.Reviews help get up new chapters.Also if anyone has any ideas for the story pm me.I am a little stuck on what to do next.**


	3. Our friend Victoria

**A/N:Thanks for the reviews I didnt plan on updating today but I felt inspired!Lol.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I dont own Hannah Montana or victorias secret lol.Just the plot and Rosie my OC.**_

_"Lillian Truscott will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Im the one who just asked you silly."Lilly said and gave me another kiss._

_"Ill take that as a yes."_

----------------------------------------------------------

**Lillys POV**

_The sun hit my face as warmth went through my body.Slowly but surely waking me up.My eyes fluttered open and I saw Miley sleeping next to me in her froggy Pj's.We must have fell asleep because I dont rember anything after me saying I'd be Miley's Girlfriend.The it hit me like a ton of bricks.IM MILEYS GIRLFRIEND!!!!IM MILEYS GIRLFRIEND!!!I swayed my foot and sorta did a little happy dance while still laying down._

"Morning Happy Feet!."Miley said and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty."I said and rolled of the bed.

"So what do you want to do today?I was thinking mall than ice cream and maybe..."I interrupted Miley and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Mileys hands moved from my back to my hair and she twirled her finger in my hair.After about 5 minutes we pulled apart.

"Sounds good to me."I said

"Im gonna take a shower."Miley said and grabbed a towel and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ok." I said.I walked over to my suitcase which had over 10 outfits in it so I could choose.I needed to wear something appealing.None of the skater girl stuff.

I finally settled on a green tank top and tight jean capris.I looked in the mirror.I looked somewhat sexy.As sexy as ill ever look.Guys hardly ever looked twice at Lilly.Not that she cared she likes Miley.But it would be nice to once in a while get a look from a guy who thought you where appealing.Guys always tried to hit on Miley.To the point where it bugs me.But that doesnt matter anymore because I am with Miley now and nothing can change that.

"Hey."Miley said and walked into the room still wearng her towel.

"Hey,Why aren't you dressed?"I asked curiously.

"Well since were going togther I figured it wouldn't matter if I changed in front of you.So I didn't bring my clothes to the bathroom with me."

"Oh Ok."I said as Miley started to take her towel off.She was turned around so all I saw was her ass.But that wasn't a bad thing.

"This doesn't bother you does it?"Miley said turning around after putting on her bra and panties.

"No...No...Not at all."I said trying to sound cool and not nervous.

"Oh ok good."Miley put on black capris and a purple babydoll top wth a black leather belt to go over her shirt.

"Wow you look nice."I siad eyeing Miley up and down.

"You don't look so bad yourself Truscott."Mily said and opened the door to her bedroom and started to walk downstairs.

"Wait!"I said pulling her back into the room.

"What...whats wrong?"Miley said looking concerned.

"What about your dad?"

"What about him?"

"Well aren't we gonna tell him anytime?"

"Of course but not today.I want to enjoy my first day with my first girlfriend."Miley kissed me again and we walked downstairs.

"Morning Bud!"Said Robby Ray as he kissed his daugthers forehead.

"Morning Dad.Me and Lilly are going to go to the mall we will be home around 7:00."

"Alright bud.But no taking public buses I hate those things!"

"Ok daddy."

We walked out the door and once the door closed Miley laced are fingers togther.

"Won't people notice us holding hands?"I asked

"So...I want to show you off."Miley said with a silly grin on her face.

"Fine but I get to show you off first."I said and kissed her cheek.

When we got to the mall Miley being Miley headed straight for the clothing stores.I followed along as I always did and watched Miley 'Oh' and 'Aw' over desinger clothes.

After shopping at almost every store there was we both stopped and stared at one store.We never minded going in togther before but today it was diffrent._Victorias Secret._Said the big glowing sign above the shop.Usualy we went in there and bought bra's and stuff.We both took a breath and walked in.

"So anything look worthy of buying?"I said as my heart pounded.

"Well I kindu like that but I don't think it will look good on me."Miley said looking self conscious.

"Are you kidding me?!Miley you would look great in that actully you would look great in anything in here!"I said.Mileys face turned a light shade of red.

"Ok then I guess i'll try it on."Miley grabbed the red lace night gown from the rack and went to the changing room.

"So do I look ok?"Miley stepped out and my mouth probly hit the floor.

"Ga..Da...Ermm...Eh..."I said uncontrollabley.

"Your right it doesn't look good."

"NO IT LOOKS GREAT!"I relied quickly and Miley smiled.

"Should I buy it then?"

"Deffintly!"Miley went to take it off and put her old clothes back on while I looked around.

_I cant wear any of this stuff!Im not pretty enough to._

"Are you gonna get anything."

"I can't."I said looking down.

"Sure you cant this would look great on you!"Miley pulled out a almost identical purple night gown exept it had cups for your well...chest.

"No I really can't."

"Why not?"Miley said stroking my hair

"Im not pretty enough to wear these things!There all for slender curvy girls."

"You are slender and curvy Lilly."Miley said trying to comfort me.

"Not like you!"

"Lilly the only person who is gonna see you in this is me.And ill love you no matter what you look like in it.Although im sure you will look gorgeous!"

"Ok ill get it but im not trying it on.Not in here where it is possible that people could see me."

"Okay but im sure you in that would turn even the straightest of them all into a lesbian."Miley said and kissed me on the forehead.

**A/N:Will Lilly wear the night gown?Will Lilly and Miley tell there parents?Will the cashier at the ice cream shop be a complete jerk!Find out on the nxt you look good in PINK.Lolz I hope you guys liked this chapter I used a dictionary this time so hopefully there arent to many miss spelled words.Reviews help me up-date quicker!!Hehehe**


	4. Ice Cream Crazy

**A/N:I actully didnt plan on updating so soon but I all the sudden had a burst of insparation!**

**Disclaimer:**_**I dont own Hannah Montana or victorias secret lol.Just the plot and Rosie my OC.**_

**MILEYS POV**

After me and Lilly went to the mall we walked over to the ice cream shop.We opened the front door to Ice Cream Sal's as the smell of fruit swept through the air.Lilly closed her eyes and breathed.She loved ice cream.

"I love the smell of this place!"She said with a huge grin on her face.

I watched as Lillys eye wandered over every flavor.She would stop once in a while thinking she wanted a certain flavor then changed her mind and kept looking.

"Hey guys what will it be?"Sal said giving his two favorite costumers a smile.

"Well I will have my regular but...Lilly well you never know with her!"I said as I watched Lilly lick her lips over the lighted box filled with ice cream.

"Gosh,Lilly how long does it take to choose one flavor?"I said with a smirk on my face.

"Miley this is an important decision."

"Oh yeah strawberry or vanilla hardest decision ever."I said sarcasticly.

"Miley you know me if I just pick ill end up changing my mind!"

"Fine but hurry up.I don't wanna spend all night in a ice cream parlor."

"Why not?I think it would be fun."Lilly said jokingly

After about five minutes Lilly settled on strawberry with m&ms and oreo crumbles.While I just had a plain vanilla cup.

"Miley your soooo boring when it comes to ice cream!"Lilly said as she licked her cone.

"Well im sorry that I don't want to rote(sp?) my teeth out!"I said and flashed Lilly a big white smile.

"My teeth aren't even close to that!"Lilly said and also flashed a big white smile at me.I had to admit her teeth were really white.

"Fine,fine you win."I said pretending to wave a white flag.

"Oh so what do I win?"Lilly said while licking her cone.

"Ermm...I don't know..."I said and leaned in and pulled Lilly into a deep kiss.Then I realized we were at an ice cream shop and I pulled away.

"Awww man no more kisseys for Lilly?"Lilly said giving me the puppy dog pout.I put my finger on her lips.

"When we get home."I said seductivly.

**A/N:HAHAHAH ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER!LOL I sorta ran out of ideas for this chapter.Next chapter is when the get home.Hehehehe.Reviews please.Oh yeah my inspartion was my bowl of ice cream I ate today!!!hehehe.I had what Lilyl had exept it wasnt a cone!**


	5. As I Am

**A/N:KK.I start school tommorow so that meens no updates for a while :( but I hope this makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer:**_**I dont own Hannah Montana or victorias secret lol.Just the plot and Rosie my OC.**_

_"Awww man no more kisseys for Lilly?"Lilly said giving me the puppy dog pout.I put my finger on her lips._

_"When we get home."I said seductivly._

_------------------------------------------_

_As I am Is how you take me.Never try to push or make me diffrent.When I talk you listen to me._

**Lillys Pov**

"I had alot of fun tonight Milez."I said as I gave her a kiss.

"Me too."She said as she opened the door to the empty house.

I leaned in and gave Miley a soft kiss on the lips.She moved her tounge awaiting aproval for entrance.I allowed her to enter as our tounges fought for vengence.Mileys hands ran through my hair like a cheetah.My emotions were sturring.My heart was pounding.My brain had left my head and was floating somewhere on cloud nine.

"I Love you so much Miley.."I said as she ran her fingers down my spine.

"I...Love...You..."She said in between kisses.

I couldn't control myself anymore.

"Your...Room?"I said pulling away waitng for her response.

She nodded slowy and she pulled me towards her bedroom.Once we got up there we locked the door.Miley through the victorias secret bag on the floor.

"Aren't we gonna wear those?"I said watching them fall to the floor.

"Whats the point there gonna come off anyways?"Miley reached for my pants.

"No!"I said and pulled her off of me.

"Whats wrong?"She said pulling her hair behind her ears with a worried face.

"Im sorry Miley I can't do this."I said and got up and walked downstairs.I could hear Mileys footsteps behind me.I could almost see her face filled with worry and hurt like she did something wrong.

"Lilly..."She said and turned me around

"Whats wrong?"

"I just don't want you to see me."I said walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Why not?I love you.I want ALL of you."Miley said and tried to kiss me but I pulled away.

"I just can't Miley..."

"There must be a reason?"Miley said with a warm careing look in her eyes.

"There is...Im not satisfying."

"How do you know?"

"Because last year before I figured out my feelings for you...I ALMOST had my first time."

"What happened?"Miley said and pulled me into a warm embrace.

"He just looked at me and well my body and walked out."Tears started to run down my face as Miley stroked my hair.

"Lilly I would never do that to you.I Love you as you are.I will love you no matter what.And I think you would look amazingy in the nude."Miley smiled at me and planted a soft gentle kiss on my lips.

We both layed back on the couch.Mileys hands wandered over my body.Giving me lust with every touch.Then it happned she reached for my pants and slipped them off.Her clothes where already off and my top was.She starred at me for a long time which made me very nervous.

"Wow.."She said

With that I knew she exepted me.


End file.
